yunusworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Hel
The City of Hel is the capital and largest city in the Kingdom of Fiore. It had a population of 1 million people in 2015, before the Fioran-Yunusian War, and is at a strategic point in the country; its close to water sources, the ocean, and YunusLand's border, but is shielded by 4 mountains surrounding it. The City of Hel has one suburban city near it; the City of Fenhrir. In 2015, in an effort to end hostilities in the Fioran-Yunusian War, YunusLand's Air Force relentlessly bombed the city, eventually flattening it and killing everyone that remained in the city at the time. Hel had been slowly recovering for the whole of 2016, but since the Tyelorian Dynasty was in charge of the city, no country was willing to help with rebuilding the city. As of 1 January 2017, the population of the city was at 12,000. As of November 2016, the Government of YunusLand began an offensive to take over the country, and managed to seize the city of Hel on 1 January 2017, forcing the royal family to relocate the capital to Fenhrir, and leave all of their treasures behind. On 2 January 2017, the city was visited by the Yunusian President, Al-Mubarak. He gave a speech on the Royal Balcony that the city would be rebuilt, and that the royal family of Fiore would soon fall, and he promised the Helists a creation of a new government for the nation. Construction efforts began in the same day, after the Fioran Highway A-6 was repaved from 2-3 January 2017 and construction equipment was able to be transported to the city of Hel via Talas and the Y-91. On 4 January 2017, the King of YunusLand, Yunus Ghufurd III, visited the city of Hel, and comforted its citizens in a speech promising what the President had said on 2 January would come to pass. The Yunusian embassy was reopened as of 5 January 2017, and the Government of YunusLand and the Government of Zerbia founded a coalition provisional government in the conquered territories of Fiore. On 5 January 2017, all of the major roads in the city began reconstruction, and construction plans for a new airport were approved. Also on 5 January, the rebuilding of Embassy Village, the upper-class neighbourhood of the city, was completed. On 6 January, rebuilding of the Tanganyanza and Leightonshire neighbourhoods began, as well as rezoning of the Bailey-Balfour neighbourhood at the intersection of Thomas Scott Bailey Av. and Alexander Balfour Blvd. On 14 February 2017, the city was completely rebuild, and the Fioran Highway A-6 was widened. The city's population soared from 12,000 in January to 200,000 in February. The Royal Family officially surrendered after the Yunusian Army took over Hel's largest suburb and Fiore's final capital city, Fenhrir. The King officially surrendered unconditionally and was charged by the Supreme Court of the Republic of YunusLand for war crimes against humanity, and was executed by being hung to the point of near death, and, upon being let down, had his stomach ripped out of his body and lit on fire in front of him as he slowly died. Mountain Settlements The city started off as a bunch of highland settlements in 683 CE, to house the hunter-gatherers who recently learned agriculture. Historians believe that the settlements together united as one kingdom near 1000 CE, as relics of a kingdom have been excavated there. The kingdom was named "The Hilifinya Kingdom" by scholars, even though there is absolutely no proof of that name being the name of the kingdom. The capital of the country (now called Hel) is called Hilifinya City by historians. Medieval Times The Hilifinya Kingdom apparently began in 1000 CE and ended in 1208 CE, after acquiring huge amounts of land west of it. The Hilifinya Kingdom came to an end when it invaded the kingdom east of them: the Mesa Kingdom, and lost a devastating amount of land just north of Hilifinya City, in the Belopian Plains Territory. This led to a massive uprising force, led by Barkial Avibaum I. The force led to the destruction of the Hilifinya royal family, and led Barkial's family into the Castle of Yerajumfure, and ultimately, it made Barkial the king. Barkial declared the establishment of the Kingdom of Fiore, a sovereign state in which "e'ery men gon' be werthy of keryin' dey own weight, yah?" From 1208 to 1738, the first Kingdom of Fiore was in power, gaining some land from the Mesa Kingdom in between. The capital of the Kingdom of Fiore had been in Talas from 1208 to 1382, when the capital was shifted to Hel for economic, as well as social, reasons (see Hmuris and the Great Fire of 1395). Fiore did not aid the Mesa Kingdom during the fight with the two-year fire in Talas. Hel had rapidly expanded during this time, as people were treated with contempt as opposed to the Hilifinyan torture. Democratic Republic of Fiore In 1738, Barkial V, the king of Fiore at the time and the final member of the Eirofian Dynasty, was held at swordpoint by Travis Scott Bailey, a poor businessman that fought for universal suffrage in Fiore, and Barkial was driven out of the Castle of Yerajumfure. Bailey was rewarded by the Fioran people the right to be the supreme leader, but he said that all he wanted were the people to rule themselves, and that his mission was over. Soon, the major businessmen in the city of Hel decided to hold an election, thus making Travis Scott Bailey the father of the new Democratic Republic of the Fioran People. This was a cause for celebration, as the independence from the king was from,